


Summer Breeze And A Heart At Ease

by SuperEvilBunneh



Category: Pearlnet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Garnet - Freeform, Holo -pearl, Kissing, Lost home boys, Sex, Steven Universe - Freeform, amethyst - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEvilBunneh/pseuds/SuperEvilBunneh
Summary: Garnet helps pearl get over her grief and helps Pearl De-stress.





	Summer Breeze And A Heart At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it isn't that good my writing skills are kind of rusty.

Pearl was in the house sitting on the couch, she was the only one in the temple.  
Amethyst and Steven were pretending to be "Lost Home Boys " for the day. Garnet was no where to be seen. It was a nice hot day in Beach City Pearl wanted to go sit on the beach, but it brought back painful memories of Her and Rose Quartz. She cringed got up and decided to practice her combat skills in her room. As she entered her room she sighed at the cold water on her feet, it always seemed to calm her.

She spawned a holo-pearl."Do you wish to engage in combat?" "yes" said Pearl "Commencing duel" as holo-pearl lunged at her with her sword. Pearl parryied out of the way as she then lunged at holo-pearl but she moved out of the way at the last second. Pearl slid right off the edge of her fountain, closing her eyes and accepting her fate she braced for impacted from falling. "Oomph.." is all Pearl heard as she made contact with something or someone Pearl opened her eyes. She had landed on Garnet she was hyper aware how close their hips were to each other. "Sorry Garnet.." said Pearl as she looked around she saw a laptop near by with a dirty film playing called "Uncut,Uncensored Dirty Gems." A blush came to her face then she looked away from the screen, she looked at Garnet who had no pants on. " I-I am sorry to on your personal time, I will be leaving now." as she got off Garnet fast as she could getting ready to leave she felt a strong grip on her pale arm.

"Please stay Pearl, you have been cooping yourself up all summer in the temple. I know why to we all miss Rose Quartz but let me help you take your mind off her." Garnet said as she gave her a backwards hug, Pearl shuddered at the contact it has been so long since she been with anyone but Rose maybe it was time to move on she thought. "Okay, Garnet" as she turned around and gave her a hug back. Garnet then slowly raised Pearls head from her chest and delicately kissed her lips, Pearl deepened the kiss by requesting entery Garnet accepted as the two fought for Dominance with their tongues Garnet ran her hands down Pearls sides. Pearl moaned as she ran her hands up Garnets Stomach to massage her 38 D sized breasts. Gasping Garnet Grabbed Pearl by the her ass hoisted her up wrapping her legs around her waist pinning her to the wall. Pearl could feel Garnets wetness as she pressed against her, knowing that Garnet wanted her so badly got Pearl turned on even more. Garnet stopped the kiss as she nibbled and sucked on pearls pale neck marring it with red welts from where she sucked then kissing it better. Pearl moaned as she ran a hand through Garnets Afro and down her neck and sepia toned stomach.

Garnet moaned " Please touch me Pearl."  
Pearl ran her fingers through Garnets wetness teasing the her clit with circular motions. Before sliding two fingers inside her pumping in and out at a decent pace.

"F-fuck P-pearl..." Garnet moaned as she pressed against the fingers trying to get  
more friction. Garnet then tried to please Pearl as well but she was so lost to the feeling of Pearls fingers working her so close to orgasm. Pearl had a smirk on her face as she stopped pumping into Garnet,  
Garnet whined she was so close to her orgasm. "Why did you stop?!" Garnet whined "I want you to beg, beg for me to let you come." Uttered Pearl in the sexiest tone that Garnet ever heard. "Please, I beg please let me come you don't know how bad I need you my Pearl..." Garnet pleaded and begged thrusting her hips slightly to make a point. "hmm...how do I know you aren't lying..?" Pearl smirked at how turned on and frustrated Garnet was. "JUST FUCK ME!" Garnet yelled out of frustration Pearl teased Garnet enough she pumped her fingers in and out of Garnet at decent speed. Garnet couldn't hold back any longer her orgasm shook her body Pearl helped her from her high as she licked Garnets wetness from her fingers.

Garnet carried Pearl to a chair in her room then sat her down on it. "Let me say thanks for letting me come." whispered Garnet into pearls ear as she ran her hands down her sides and down her thighs. Garnet pushed her legs open with her hands she got on her hands and knees she kissed Pearls feet, "I am yours my Pearl." She kissed her knees " my beautiful Pearl."  
Pearl was squirming from Garnets words and kisses she couldn't believe this perfect gem considered her as hers. "You are magnificent" as Garnet nibbled on her inner thighs she finally got to Pearls wet centre. She took one long lick from her entrance to her clit licking circles around it, Pearl moaned "Oh Garnet.." Garnet then slightly sucked Pearls clit to get some more moans out of Pearl which really turned her on but she was focusing on Pearl. She then slowly stuck a finger into Pearl knuckle deep pumping in and out while sucking her clit. Pearls response was she met each trust while slightly pulling Garnet closer she wasn't going to last to much longer since she hasn't got off in a really long time. Garnet took that as go faster she sucked more harshly at Pearls clit and pumped in and out of Pearl at a faster speed adding a second finger. "I'm going t-to...agh..!!" Pearl came all over Garnets hand Garnet slowly cleaned Pearl up with her mouth getting all her juices off her and her hand as Pearl came down from her high. Hearing that last moan got Garnet wet again Pearl could see it, when Garnet was cleaning her up she ran a foot along her inner thigh to her very wet core. Garnet looked up to her with lust driven eyes as Garnet started grinding Pearls foot "My Pearl.." Pearl then teased Garnets clit with her toes flexing and unflexing her foot as Garnet grinded against it Garnet moaned the most sexiest moan Pearl heard yet she could see Garnet was close so she stopped and pulled her foot away.

Garnet looked sweaty and disappointed "Pearl please...." Garnet begged  
"Here use this if you need to get off so badly" Pearl said as she smirked. Pearl tossed one of her spears towards Garnet. It landed into the ground Garnet crawl towards it and rubbed herself against the spear and she fiddled with her breasts moaning "Pearl...oh Pearl..." working herself up again. "See you don't even need me for your fun you dirty bitch, you are nothing but a stray dog." Pearl said as she played with herself watching this hot display. Hearing Pearls insults towards her lit a bigger fire in her she grinded against the spear one last time before orgasm washed over her. They both rested for awhile then Garnet said " We should shower." After showering they came out of the bathroom Amethyst and Steven were back from being lost home boys apparently a raccoon stole all Stevens food so they came back home.

Amethyst asked "So what did you guys do today while we were out?"

Garnet replied "We were watching a movie. .."

Pearl blushed at that lie. "well that's a little boring." Said Amethyst as she went into her room

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on how I can improve my writing would be appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> -SuperEvilBunneh


End file.
